Forgetting
by PerfectPride
Summary: Cuddy/Thirteen Pairing. Two parter fic written for the House Femslash lj community. Thirteen tries to deal with her crush, with an unexpected result.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forgetting  
Pairing: Thirteen/Cuddy  
Disclaimer: I own nada.  
Prompt: Who said being summoned by your boss was a bad thing?  
Summary: Part One of Two. Thirteen tries to deal with her crush, with an unexpected result.  
A/N: Written for ithilwenn in the House Femslash Ficathon housefemslash. I've been wanting to write drunk!Thirteen for a while so I used this prompt as an excuse. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Sat at her desk in the Diagnostic's Room, Thirteen's boredom was increasing. With no patient to diagnose the team was currently sat with no task to complete and no paperwork to finish, meaning they took this as license to do what they wanted. Kutner was reading a comic book, Taub was reading up on the latest plastic surgery techniques, and House was… well he claimed to be doing "serious medical research" on the internet, but was more than likely surfing porn sites.

On the other hand, at least Thirteen was pretending to work, with her head bent over a previous patient's notes. In actual fact, with no satisfactory way of amusing herself, Thirteen was wrapped up in her own world, doing nothing but daydreaming. She thought of nothing important; choosing to run through her plans for the coming weekend. Nothing special was planned, just a shopping trip and a few drinks with friends. Friends that were more acquaintances than actual friends, but Thirteen didn't allow herself to dwell on this fact. After all, putting distance between herself and others was what she did best.

The moment she heard footsteps approaching the room, Thirteen turned her head to face the direction of the corridor, watching through the glass wall panes. It wasn't long before she caught sight of the Dean of Medicine; Lisa Cuddy. Raising a hand to her mouth, she bit nervously on her nails without carrying a real awareness of what she was doing. If she had, perhaps she would have thought carefully about her actions; especially within the presence of House.

Thirteen watched as Cuddy appeared in her vision, adorning a chic black suit with six inch heels, the Manolos' serving to highlight the length of her legs. Eyes wide open; Thirteen gawped at her boss, her attention fully focused on her. It took several seconds before she was able to gather her thoughts, and conscious that Cuddy would notice her, she averted her eyes hoping that her staring had gone unnoticed.

Having a crush on your boss was damaging to your career, of that much Thirteen was aware. Honestly though, it wasn't the sort of thing that you could easily control, and so Thirteen realised that the best move she could make would be to avoid being anywhere near Cuddy at all times.

Nevertheless, with Cuddy currently blocking the only exit out of the room; Thirteen's options were severely limited. She could wait until Cuddy chose to move, but that would require her to keep glancing in Cuddy's direction. Considering the fact that she was leant against the frame, one hand on her hip and the other clasping the border of the door in a position that not only highlighted her obvious power, but accentuated the hotness of her curves, this was torture for Thirteen. Swallowing hard, she tried to focus on paying attention to what Cuddy was saying. She pinched her thigh in a desperate attempt to maintain professionalism and listen.

"…so I really think it's high time you all started using your time more effectively." Thirteen caught the last few words of Cuddy's lecture.

"General Hospital is… _medical research_ though," House whined. "It's way better than watching kids wipe their snotty noses in a clinic exam room."

Cuddy sighed, trying to remain patient. "Whilst it may be more interesting to you, House, it is not, and I repeat _not_ medical research."

"Errr, excuse me? I saved the life of Dr. Brock Sterling!" House saluted his forehead, adopting the pose of a hero. Or soldier. Thirteen wasn't sure what he was doing, she just knew he looked like a prat.

"That was a fluke!" Cuddy hissed. "Now turn off the damn television and go do something useful! Help Cameron in the ER if the clinic is too boring."

"But Cuuuuddy," House drawled. "I don't want to."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Don't care, House. Just do it."

Pulling a face, House reluctantly got up from his seat. With a low growl towards Cuddy he limped off towards the door, attempting to show he was following her orders; despite the fact he was blatantly going to just annoy Wilson. Thirteen watched him leave, still determinedly looking anywhere except Cuddy. Once House was out of sight, she glanced at her fellows seeing that both Kutner and Taub had risen from their seats, evidently using their "time more effectively" as Cuddy had just ordered.

Thirteen sat up straighter, lowering her gaze back to the patient's notes. She figured that for as long as Cuddy was present she should at least look like she was doing something. As she flicked through the pages she was vaguely aware of everyone leaving the room, and she felt a wave of relief crash over her, knowing she could relax once again.

It was only after she had made a few notes that she was vaguely aware of someone's presence within the room. It wasn't so much that she heard them, more than she _sensed_ them. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt eyes on her, and slowly, cautiously, she lowered her pen and raised her head. Seeing that Cuddy was standing before her, hand on hip; her stomach did somersaults, and she swallowed nervously. The expression on the Dean's face was… well to be bluntly honest, Thirteen could only describe it as pissed. Normally it was House that was on the receiving end of the look, though now that it was her turn, Thirteen couldn't understand why it didn't scare him the way it did her.

"Was I talking to myself?" Cuddy eventually spoke, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry?" Thirteen said politely, though she had no idea what she was apologising for.

A frown formed on Cuddy's face. "The clinic."

"What about it?" Thirteen asked, apprehensively.

Cuddy gave a wry laugh. "You weren't listening to a word I said just now; were you?"

Thirteen felt her cheeks flush as she realised she'd been caught out. Knowing that there was no point in lying, she admitted the truth. "I was distracted by… other stuff," She mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"What other stuff?" Cuddy pressed curiously.

Thirteen sighed, brushing her hair back from her face. "I was just thinking about other work related matters," she informed her boss, only half lying. Cuddy was work related; wasn't she? She hoped that her answer would be enough to satisfy Cuddy. However, as she thought this she cringed, making a mental note to herself never to use the words "Cuddy" and "satisfy" in the same sentence again.

Luckily, Cuddy accepted this easily. "Fine," She walked towards Thirteen's desk. "I'll sum it up for you. Whenever you're free I expect you working elsewhere in the hospital. Do your paperwork if you must, but during busy times such as now; help out in the clinic. And in future; pay more attention." She said assertively, before she walked towards the door, exiting the room.

Smacking her head on the desk in front of her, Thirteen cursed herself for acting like such an idiot in front of Cuddy. Knowing she should do as was asked of her, she rose from her seat and headed out to the clinic.

* * *

Cuddy was definitely right about it being busy in the clinic. Thirteen was rushed off her feet for the next hour, and didn't have time to stop and chat to anyone in between patients. Nevertheless, the fact that she had so much to do meant that she didn't have to think about how stupid she had looked in front of Cuddy, and therefore she could focus on doing her job. This was definitely made easier by the fact that Cuddy had remained in her office and not made any appearance in the clinic at the same time as Thirteen, other than to quickly speak with a nurse. Even then it had only been for twenty seconds or so before she retreated back into her office, drawing her blinds and shutting the door for total privacy.

Eventually the number of patients in the clinic whittled down, and Thirteen found that she was no longer needed. Writing up her last patient's prescription, she handed it to the young girl and made to leave the exam room. However, before she could reach the exit, the same nurse that Cuddy had spoken to earlier entered.

"Dr. Hadley, I've got a message for you from Dr. Cuddy." The nurse stood still, waiting for Thirteen to reply.

"What is it?" Thirteen sighed.

"She said can you go see her in her office right about…" The nurse glanced at the clock on the wall. "Now."

Thirteen nodded, groaning inwardly. She just knew she was in for another lecture. Figuring it would be better to get it over and done with; she sauntered over towards Cuddy's office, deciding that if she looked confident then at least Cuddy might _think _she was confident. And looking on the positive side, at least she'd get to ogle Cuddy. Who said being summoned by your boss was a bad thing? Or at least, an_ entirely_ bad thing.

Knocking lightly on Cuddy's door, she waited until she heard Cuddy instruct her to enter. Taking a deep breath, she bit the bullet and allowed the door to swing open.

"Ahh, Dr. Hadley," Cuddy said, glancing up at Thirteen as she entered. "Shut the door, please."

Doing as she was told, Thirteen dutifully shut the door, and walked towards her bosses' desk, trying to look anywhere but her cleavage. She might like looking at her, but there was no need to be a complete pervert, was there?

"Take a seat," Cuddy said, gesturing towards the seat opposite her.

Again Thirteen did as was asked, though this time she followed up with a question of her own. "What's this about?"

"I see you're eager to get straight to the point," Cuddy said with a wry smile.

Thirteen felt her pulse quicken at Cuddy's choice of words. Was she making fun of her bisexuality? Her immediate reaction was to feel hurt by this, and then; her defence mode kicked in. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked harshly.

Cuddy was visibly taken aback by the sudden aggressiveness of Thirteen. "Nothing..." She frowned. "Look, is everything ok, Dr. Hadley?"

"Everything is fine," Thirteen said sharply.

"Really?" Cuddy said disbelievingly. "Because I could swear the atmosphere in here just chilled by about ten degrees."

"Well maybe I don't appreciate having someone make fun of my sexuality," Thirteen snapped, standing back up and defending herself. "I mean I expected it from House, but not you."

Cuddy's mouth dropped open in understanding. "Ok… I think we have our wires crossed here. At no point was I making fun of your sexuality, though I can see how you may have thought that." She too stood up, took a few steps around the desk until she was just a foot or so away from Thirteen. "In fact, I called you in here to see how you were doing? You seemed distracted earlier, and that's not like you. I realise I was short with you, but I was preoccupied with House as usual. I apologise for that."

Thirteen avoided Cuddy's gaze. She knew that the older woman was telling the truth, and once again she felt extremely stupid. She knew that the proper thing to do would be to apologise, and therefore, she forced herself to meet Cuddy's eyes. "I'm sorry," She said remorsefully, returning the apology as she stared into the bright blue eyes that belonged to her boss. "I had no right to speak to you like that, but I'm so used to House making bisexual jokes that I get paranoid everyone else is too."

"It's ok," Cuddy shrugged off Thirteen's apology. "I know all too well how frustrating House can be." She took a step forward, placing a hand on Thirteen's forearm. "But look… are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

Thirteen shook her head, not wanting to admit any vulnerability in front of Cuddy. "Completely sure," she lied.

Cuddy sighed, and with a shrug of her shoulders she gave up her interrogation. "Ok then."

Understanding this as her dismissal, Thirteen nodded curtly, spinning around and exiting the room. If she'd been more of a courageous person then she'd have given a better answer, hinted that she'd wanted Cuddy from the moment she had laid eyes on her. As it was she barely had the guts to make eye contact with the older woman. Her attitude, the lack of self-confidence meant that time and time again she missed out on opportunities to be with those she was most attracted to. It was for this reason that with a heavy heart she made her way back to diagnostics.

The moment her shift ended she was going to go out and drink herself into oblivion until she forgot. Because in situations like this; forgetting was the only option.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is part Two of Two. :-)**

* * *

She was drunk. _Really drunk._ The pounding music and the bright lights of the dance floor weren't helping, and pushing her way past the sweaty bodies of those around her, Thirteen made her way outside for some air. She didn't want to go home yet, but she couldn't tolerate the atmosphere of the club any longer. It was only early; around elevenish, and she knew that if she went home there was no way she'd be able to sleep. Therefore, her only option was to keep drinking until she ended up going home with some random person; or stumbling home and passing out there. Oh course, there was always the chance that she wouldn't make it home, but that was a risk that she had to take.

Moving through the fresh air, Thirteen entered a bar, one that looked to be far quieter than the club she had previously been in. Taking a dizzy glance around she realised that it was much classier too, and as an advantage she realised that were she to pass out, at least she'd be within a fairly safe environment.

Trying her best not to appear intoxicated as she knew there was no way she would be served, she made her way towards the bar. Not even bothering to look at the menu, she made immediate eye contact with the barman and stated, "J.D and coke, please."

He raised an eyebrow at her, and with a sinking feeling, Thirteen was sure he was going to refuse on the grounds that she'd drank too much already. However, he merely held out a hand, gave the fakest smile he could muster and asked, "Have you got any ID?"

Thirteen couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing. "You're kidding right?" She returned with a question. At the look of disdain on his face she added, "You're _not_ kidding?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but we have a strict ID policy here," He informed her, not sounding sorry at all.

Rolling her eyes, Thirteen reached into her purse, fumbling through it to locate her driver's licence. As she did so, she couldn't help but snipe, "I am a _fucking doctor. _I spent five years in _fucking medical school_ for Christ's sake." Ramming the ID in his hand, she leant back, folding her arms.

It was then that she heard a voice to the right of her. "God you're vulgar when you're drunk."

Turning her head so fast that she was sure she'd given herself whiplash, she saw Cuddy standing before her. Unable to stop herself from groaning out loud she stated, "Nooo, not you." This was the utter height of humiliation. She was sure that the fates were conspiring against her as she was faced with the one person she never would have wanted to bump into like this.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, echoing the expression of the barman just seconds ago. "I'm sorry?"

Thirteen looked away, trying to work herself out of the awkward situation she'd gotten herself into, when the barman interrupted the conversation. "Thank you!" He said rudely, shoving the ID back into Thirteen's hand and setting about pouring her drink. Thirteen stared at him, watching until he finished, sure that he was deliberately taking longer. When the time came to handing over the money she did so with a dirty look, still avoiding facing Cuddy.

"Right well, I'll see you in work," Thirteen said, finally addressing her boss, trying not to slur too much. She made to walk away from Cuddy, when she felt a firm hand clasp her forearm.

"Uh uh," Cuddy tutted. "You don't get to be rude and then walk away without explaining yourself."

"I'm just drunk," Thirteen protested. Then finishing with a lie she added, "I don't know why I said that."

"Really?" Cuddy pressed.

Thirteen shrugged. "Yeah, really."

"See, when I think about it, your reaction means one of two things," Cuddy started, tracing the rim of her wine glass. "Either you really really hate me…"

"I don't hate you," Thirteen blurted out defensively. "I'm just drunk!"

"…Or you really really don't." Cuddy continued.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" Thirteen didn't see where this discussion was going.

"And if you really really don't, then that means that you must really really like me." Cuddy announced. She looked pleased to be playing House's role for once.

"Can you stop saying 'really'? You're confusing me." Thirteen spoke drunkenly.

Cuddy laughed, making the hairs on the back of Thirteen's neck stand up. She shivered slightly, despite the fact that it was a warm night in a stuffy environment. "I'll put it another way. You must _like _me, Dr. Hadley." She said nonchalantly made her connotations clear.

"I don't _like_ you," Thirteen denied.

Cuddy shook her head. "I can't believe you're utterly drunk and still managing to lie." She sidled closer to Thirteen. "There's just one problem. I'm used to being lied to by the very best in the form of House, so I'm used to recognising fact from fiction."

Thirteen leant on the bar, head in hands. There was still time to work herself out of this situation if she tried hard enough. "Fine, you want to know why I reacted like that?" she asked. "My reaction to seeing you was because I was embarrassed by… by the fact that you're seeing me like this."

"Hmmm," Cuddy agreed. "Better. But that's only half the truth, isn't it?"

Thirteen frowned, her eyes glazed over. "What are you talking about?"

Cuddy smirked. "You _really_ don't know I know?"

By this point, Thirteen was seriously confused. Did Cuddy know she liked her or didn't she? "What do you mean, I don't know what you know? If that even makes sense." She sighed, still leaning against her arms. "You're making my head hurt."

"Is that all I'm doing to you?" Cuddy continued to grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thirteen panicked, sure that this mean Cuddy must have discovered her feelings.

Cuddy looked her up and down. "Come on," she beckoned Thirteen, taking hold of her hand. "Let's get out of here so I can… _explain _a little better."

* * *

She wasn't sure how she'd ended up here. Pressed up against Cuddy's front door, she was sure she was dreaming, or even hallucinating. Maybe the barman had slipped something into her drink when she was facing the other way? But no, this felt too real to be anything but, and when she slipped a hand underneath Cuddy's top causing her to moan aloud, she _knew_ it was real.

"Inside," Cuddy growled, fumbling with her key in the lock. Eventually she got it open, and without hesitating she dragged Thirteen through the door, slamming it behind them and pulling her up the stairs.

"What happened…" Thirteen gasped. "To explaining?"

Cuddy gave a deep, throaty laugh. "You mean this isn't explanation enough?" She caressed Thirteen's face with her hand. "Though I don't see why I'm being so nice to you when you wouldn't even tell me the truth about your reaction towards me," She teased.

"You want the truth?" Thirteen was feeling bolder, her worries buried for the moment. "I like you."

Cuddy smiled, placing a long, drawn out kiss on Thirteen's lips. "I know," she whispered. She tangled a hand around Thirteen's long tresses, and pulled her in for a kiss. "Bedroom…" she added breathlessly.

Thirteen obediently followed, wishing that her head would stop spinning so she could have complete clarity of the situation. She pushed this thought to the back of her mind as Cuddy shoved her down onto the bed and straddled her, pulling off her dress in one fluid moment. Thirteen had only a few moments to appreciate the view of Cuddy in her underwear before the older woman swooped down on her, smothering her with kisses and pulling off Thirteen's clothes, and her own underwear at the same time.

Somehow, she was naked within seconds and Cuddy's tongue was sweeping over her clit. Thirteen didn't even try to hold back her moans; she just arched her hips against Cuddy and enjoyed the waves of pleasure that flowed over her. Cuddy was applying more pressure, sweeping her thumbs over Thirteen's nipples at the same time. With everything going on all at once Thirteen could barely breathe properly and she was sure that if she didn't come soon she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Shifting slightly, she manoeuvred into a more comfortable position, giving her time to take a few deep breaths and gather herself together before Cuddy continued.

It wasn't long before she released, an explosion of colours before her eyes as she relaxed her body. Knowing that she had to do her fair share, she didn't hesitate in rolling out from underneath Cuddy and positioning herself carefully, resting against her stomach whilst she sucked on each of Cuddy's nipples, elicting gasps from her. She knew that it was cruel to tease but she couldn't help herself, and it was only when Cuddy pushed her head downwards that she finally relented with a smirk. She curled her tongue around Cuddy's center, slipping a finger inside her and feeling the wetness. All she wanted was to know that Cuddy was enjoying it, but she wasn't sure. Old insecurities came flooding back, and she immediately froze, wondering what the hell she was doing here.

Ever observant, Cuddy realised what was going on the moment she made eye contact with Thirteen, who had raised her head. With a reassuring smile, she cupped her hands around Thirteen's face, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, showing intimacy. With immediate effect, Thirteen relaxed, and she forced the doubts into the back of her mind as she lowered her head to continue. And suddenly, Cuddy was making all kinds of sounds, groaning and gasping, shouting all sorts of obscenities like, "_Fuck me harder_." Thirteen was sure the neighbours must be able to hear, though that only served to encourage her behaviour further. All too soon she bit down, feeling Cuddy come into her mouth.

Moments later, Thirteen pulled herself upwards. She ignored the questions swarming her brain and merely settled for resting against Cuddy's shoulder, wrapping an arm around her in a gesture of affection that she hoped wouldn't be rejected. She quickly found there was no need to worry, as Cuddy snuggled into her and mumbled into her hair, "You're staying right?"

"Right," Thirteen whispered softly, mulling over what had just happened. She didn't know what would happen in the morning, but suddenly; forgetting today was no longer an option.

* * *


End file.
